Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure pertain to the art of mounting structures, and in particular to mounting a probe to a fan case liner.
In order to validate a fan design for a gas turbine engine, blade-tip clearance data can be achieved by collecting data with capacitance-based probes. With stationary fan case liners, probes may be bolted directly to the fan case. Conforming liners move relative to the case, so there is a need to secure a probe to a conforming liner in order to gather appropriate blade-tip clearance data.